The Scientist
Long ago, when a scientist was nothing but a small child, he had no problems at school whatsoever. He was never bullied, scolded, or attacked. Nobody paid any attention to him. Although it was not a problem, it hurt the scientist-to-be. He tried to be good, and succeeded. In his time at school, he won many awards. Even though the other people clapped, he was soon forgotten. Nobody came up to him and congratulated him. No one was envious of him. Sometimes, he tried to be bad, and also succeeded. In the corner of the classroom, he would make faces at the teachers, throw paper airplanes, and attack other children. However, none of these actions gave him the attention he sought. Even when the teacher got cross, their anger was always directed at another innocent child. When the scientist was a teenager, he fell in love. He slipped a valentine in a girl's locker once. His heart beating, he hid close by, to watch her open the card. Her eyes scanned the carefully handwritten poetry the scientist had composed. I wish you were my valentine, So sweet, I want you to be mine, If only I could be with you, I would be happy, through and through. Then the girl threw the card in the bin. The scientist gasped. The girl walked away, to meet another boy, who she kissed on the lips before heading home. For a long time, the scientist was crestfallen. Eventually, his heart healed, but he never fell in love again. Now, the scientist was still wanting to be known and loved. He had painstakingly worked out an ideal concoction for creating... something. He was still unsure what it was going to turn out like, but he knew that if it worked, he would be famous. The scientist poured the contents of the test tube into the liquid below, and immediately took a step back. The liquid began to bubble more violently. Bubbles broke the surface more and more often, until the whole surface was a single bubbling mass. Panicked, the scientist hastily scribbled down everything he saw in the notepad. The liquid slowly changed colour, darker and darker until it was pitch black. Then suddenly, the bubbles ceased. Curious, the scientist peered closer. He was quickly knocked back by something shooting out of the container. The thing landed next to him with a barely audible squelch. It was pitch black, and made of oozing goo. The shape of it was vaguely humanoid, but drops of goo periodically fell from parts of the figure. It did not take long for a black puddle to form around its 'feet'. "Greetings, Master," said the figure, in a voice that was utterly inhuman and two-toned. "What is your wish?" The awed scientist couldn't believe it. However, he soon regained his composure and decided to test this being he had made. "I wish for a cat," he said, and a blob of goo fell off the figure and changed its shape to that of a cat. The creature's arm soon grew back. The goo quivered, changed colour to brown, and solidified. It meowed, and approached the astonished scientist, purring and rubbing itself against his ankles. It was identical to a real cat in every way! "Anything else, Master?" asked the creature the scientist. "A lover," said the scientist, and another blob of goo fell off the creature and formed itself into the shape of an attractive female human. The features took shape, and changed colour. Once the procedure was complete, the goo solidified. It squeezed the scientist's hand gently, and the scientist smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt loved. And so the scientist lived his life, content. If he needed anything, he simply asked the creature. But over time, the goo shrank. One day, the scientist asked the creature for some food. "I am too small. I must recharge," said the creature. "How?" asked the scientist, and the creature showed him. The goo stretched, and stretched, until it was paper-thin and as large as the scientist. Then it wrapped itself around him. "Sto-" cried the scientist, but the goo covered his mouth before he could continue. "It'll all be over soon," comforted the scientist's creation, as it squeezed tight around his body. The goo suddenly flashed brightly. Then it grew translucent, to reveal the struggling body of the frantic scientist inside. Like the heart of a living being, the goo started to pulsate. It squeezed even tighter. After a minute or two, the body of the scientist went limp. However, the goo kept on squeezing, and now there were more changes happening. Again, the goo flashed bright. Then again, and again. It kept on flashing, about once every two seconds, and all the while, it kept on squeezing. The body of the scientist began to fade. It darkened gradually, the skin and clothes slowly melting away. The features also gradually melted, until they were nothing but pitch black, sticky liquid. The process took a long time. Almost an hour later, it was finally finished, and the creature arranged itself into a humanoid shape again. The scientist was gone, and the creature was larger than before. The creature located a drainpipe. Then it left. It still lurks down in the sewers, but every so often, it comes up to 'recharge'. It takes people at random. Nobody knows who it will take next. Category:Monsters Category:Science Category:Mental Illness